Close to you
by Florimel
Summary: Petite nouvelle sur un songe de Belial face à son maître


Note de l'auteur : c'est une petite nouvelle entre Belial et Lucifer que j'ai écrite il y a quelques mois. On pourrait dire qu'elle se situe avant que Lucifer ne soit enfermé à l'intérieur de Natatsusaya, alors qu'il était roi des Enfers. Les termes pilitiques sont pure invention mais basés sur quelques petites informations que l'on retrouve à l'intérieur du manga.  
  
Disclaimer : Angel Sanctuary et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci à l'aureur de nous laisser quand même jouer avec son histoire ^_^  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Le conseil durait depuis plus de trois semaines. Elle avait d'abord cru que cela n'aurait de suite. Habituellement, tous finissaient par s'entretuer et rentraient chez eux. Les démons étaient trop belliqueux pour négocier énormément, surtout quand cela concernait leur droit et leur argent. À chaque année, un oui ou un non de leur Roi était assez pour terminer les querelles, seulement, cette année, il ne semblait pas déterminé à couper si froidement les négociations, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait satisfait de la tournure des événements. Pourtant, selon elle, ils avaient obtenu tout ce qu'ils voulaient, sinon plus. Ici, les choses n'aboutissaient guère à plus qu'une menace grondante sur la tête de chaque famille « Soyez avec moi ou alors battez-vous contre moi… et gagnez ». Tous avaient compris que si on n'était pas du côté du Roi, on était des ennemis. Même ce cher Asmodeus, qui prônait tant de rébellion et de changement, n'ignorait pas le danger de se lancer contre le maître.  
  
Il était Roi et Dieu à la fois ici, le souffle de vie et le vent qui apportait la mort. Il était là, dans toute sa puissance, au bout de la table, affichant son regard froid, noir, d'une profondeur plus infinie que le ciel et l'abîme. Assise à côté de lui, elle avait peine à respirer, de peur de perdre une seconde les effluves capiteuses que dégageait son corps tout près du sien. Un parfum particulier se dégageait de lui, une odeur qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre, un doux parfum qui l'enivrait, embaumée de pouvoir et de majesté. Sa chemise de soie noire tombait délicatement sur ses épaules, comme si elle les caressait de sa fine texture. Elle adorait voir ses cheveux d'ébène bouger sur ses épaules au plus petit mouvement de tête, des lueurs bleues dansant dans chaque mèche malgré l'éclairage réduit, elle pouvait deviner chaque détail de son visage qu'elle connaissait par cœur de la ligne délicate de son nez jusqu'à l'angle parfait de son menton.   
  
Concentré sur la conversation, il ne semblait pas s'être appercu de son regard fixé ardemment sur lui. Il jouait distraitement avec le crayon qu'il tenait dans ses mains posées sur la table. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pris aucune notes. Cela ne la surprit pas, il se souviendrait de tous les détails importants de cette réunion après qu'elle soit terminée.   
  
Un viel homme parlait d'agriculture, mais elle ne l'écoutais plus depuis un bon moment, perdue dans sa contemplation muette, elle avait perdu vite le fil de la conversation.   
  
Il cilla, une seule fois, et se fut assez pour la faire sursauter légèrement. Depuis un moment, il était immobile, on aurait cru une statue magnifique se dressant comme spectateur à cet échange.  
  
Bientôt, elle n'entendit même plus les voix, il n'y avait qu'un bourdement sourd et par dessus toute sensation autre, cet odeur délirante qu'il dégageait.  
  
Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort en elle, cette sensation qui ne lui était plus étrangère depuis des siècle qui revenait à chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui. Une envie d'essayer, d'aller plus loin que le simple regard discret.  
  
Elle enviait cette chemise sombre de toucher sa peau.  
  
Elle aurait voulu être papillon véritable pour se poser sans bruit au creux de cette nuque, s'enfouir dans son cou…  
  
Un moment, elle hésita et regarda autour, le moment semblait approprié, il parlait d'une voix indifférente et ferme à son interlocuteur. Puis elle sentit à nouveau cet élan d'audace remonter à la surface de toute la subordination dont elle faisait preuve à ses côtés.  
  
Elle fit glisser son pied hors de sa chaussure légère et le leva, restant un moment dans les airs, hésitante.   
  
Il était trop tard pour reculer.  
  
Elle voulait croire qu'il était trop tard et qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer.  
  
Doucement, elle effleura sa cuisse du bout de son pied, savourant la texture du cuir, la chaleur qui se trouvait là, à l'intérieur de son entrejambe.  
  
Il n'avait pas bougé, sa voix n'avait même pas varié d'un ton. Elle apprécia ce contrôle, cette fermeté qu'il gardait dans ses gestes comme dans ses paroles. Elle aussi demeura immobile, sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose en ce moment sinon laisser faire jusqu'à ce que cette réunion soit finie. Il ne pouvait se dérober maintenant, avouer ce qu'elle faisait et briser l'ambiance qu'il avait réussi à créer, attirant ainsi la confiance des membres assis là.  
  
Le premier contact avec ce corps qu'elle désirait tant depuis des années. C'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves, cette chaleur et cette sensation que le cuir laissait paraître.   
  
Elle osa s'aventurer plus loin, passant de l'effleurement au toucher, devinant avec désir la ligne de son muscle à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Plus elle s'avançait, plus l'envie de chaleur la parcourait. Oui, plus de chaleur encore.  
  
D'une poussée, elle écarta ses cuisses et enfouit son pied délicatement dans la faille qu'elle s'était faite.  
  
Il restait immobile, il s'était tut, écoutant avec toujours autant d'attention la conversation animée autour de lui. Elle devinait qu'il enrageait intérieurement mais elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui arriverait plus tard. Elle préférait de loin le regarder, espérant un frémissement, un signe qui lui témoignerait qu'il frissonnait de colère ou de désir.  
  
Mais il ne vint pas.   
  
Elle poussa alors plus loin l'affront et avança son pied, touchant doucement son sexe par-dessus le cuir de son pantalon, traçant une ligne verticale sur toute sa longueur.  
  
Ce contact la fit frémir, elle, et elle ne put réprimer son soupir, elle savait qu'il l'avait entendue mais il ne fit aucun signe de ce cas.   
  
La réunion tirait à sa fin, on parlait de la prochaine rencontre. Juste avant de retirer son pied, elle fit une délicate pression sur le cuir, puis laissa tranquillement glisser son pied sur sa cuisse puis sa jambe et ce fut tout, la fin de ce contact privilégié, volé à son maître bien-aimé.  
  
Puis, ils se levèrent tous et se saluèrent, quelques conversations rapides s'engagèrent mais elle réussi tout de même à sortir de la pièce, quelque peu apeurée par la réaction qui s'en suivrait si elle restait là. Un noble vont lui parler quelques instant alors que tous sortaient et rentraient chaque de leur côté, le silence tomba par la suite, quand l'homme la quitta. Elle était seule.  
  
Elle soupira et décida de retourner dans ses appartements pour prendre un bain. Il ne servait à rien de rester ici à rêvasser.   
  
Se retournant vers le corridor sombre, elle le vit, debout près d'elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il affichait un regard courroucé.  
  
Elle s'inclina dans une révérence respectueuse et lui sourit.  
  
- Explique-moi ce qui t'as pris, ordonna Lucifer d'une voix glaciale  
  
- Votre majesté était trop attendrissante, je n'ai pu contenir mon geste.  
  
Elle ne le vit simplement pas venir. Il la plaqua solidement sur le mur si bien qu'il était à quelques centimètres de son visage et la regardait droit dans les yeux.  
  
Ils étaient si beaux, ces yeux indifférents qui brillaient maintenant de haine.  
  
Elle fut heureuse d'y faire briller un quelconque sentiment.  
  
- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, Bélial, il m'avait semblé être clair là-dessus. Tu ne me touches pas.  
  
L'interdiction était là, elle était tombée d'entre ses lèvres charnues comme les milles mots cruels qu'il lui avait lancé autrefois, alors qu'il était toujours un ange. À la lettre, elle avait toujours suivit ses instructions, fait ce qu'il demandait d'elle, aimé sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Elle n'avait pu lui montrer cette attirance, cet amour, qu'en lui offrant sa subordination et tous les talents qu'elle avait.  
  
Il avait tout pris, sans rien lui donner en retour. Il avait capturé son cœur, utilisé toutes ses facultés et ses pouvoirs pour le bien du royaume.   
  
Jamais elle n'avait reçu un mot tendre de lui. Jamais il ne l'avait touché ou donné ne serait-ce qu'un regard attendrissant.   
  
Lucifer était un glacier magnifique se dressant face à elle, un glacier seul dans un monde de silence, un glacier insurmontable, indestructible par sa beauté et sa force.   
  
Son corps hurlait à l'amour, mais elle luttait contre ses désirs, sachant qu'elle n'aurait aucune chances de réussir de cette façon.   
  
Si Baal avait été à sa place, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait cédé.  
  
Mais il restait immobile, le regard chargé de haine et de menace, pas un muscle ne bougeait sur son visage, ses jolis sourcils étaient arqués avec caractère.  
  
Sans réfléchir, elle approcha son visage du sien, tendant les lèvres vers les siennes, désirant plus que tout autre chose goûter à cette tendre chair.  
  
Il recula la tête, mais ne bougea pas. Il resta immobile en face d'elle, et la regardait toujours. Bélial ne comprit pas pourquoi il ne s'était pas simplement retiré. Elle resta figée sur place et elle sentit cruellement jouée.   
  
Il ne faisait qu'allonger le temps où il partirait, il ne faisait qu'allonger les cris intérieurs qu'elle entendait en elle, les amplifier, les rendre insupportables. Elle entendait son cœur comme si elle l'avait entre les mains, elle sentait ses joues rougir et des pulsions incontrôlables se firent ressentir entre ses jambes crispées dans l'attente. Jamais il n'avait été près d'elle si longtemps de façon volontaire.  
  
Elle eut soudainement l'envie de fuir, de partir. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter sa présence, ces cris que son corps et son cœur hurlaient.   
  
Sa cruauté n'avait pas de bornes. Il savait pertinemment à quel point il la torturait en restant là, la laissant prisonnière entre ce mur froid et son corps.  
  
Bélial décida de partir, avec tout le sang froid dont elle était capable, elle tenta de le contourner pour retourner chez elle. Il la laissa faire sans dire un mot.  
  
Il la vit disparaître lentement et arqua un sourcil.  
  
//Je ne n'appartiendrai jamais//  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Voilà c'est terminé, il n'y aura pas de suite, ce n'est qu'une concrétisation d'une idée qui m'était passé par la tête ! Vos commentaires svp ! 


End file.
